Konoha High School
by Airheaded Genius
Summary: Hinata is now in second year high school, and what can go wrong? Well, let's ask the newest and hottest Teacher in the school shall we... UNFINISHED
1. Hinata's First Day of Second Year High

**Konoha High school**

Sweet but Psychotic, here!

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Chapter I****: Hinata's First Day Of Second Year High**

RING!! RING!!

"Huh? What time is it anyway?" Hinata ask. Looking at the alarm clock that shows the time which is now 7:45 am.

"Oh no! Fix bed!! My things!!! Uniform!!!!" after going hysterical and searching her uniform in the trash can, she put her enormous eye glasses on and manage to get going for only 5 minutes flat. She usually wakes up early and going at the school at exactly 6:00 am and reads her book in there until 8:00 am and that's when the class begins. But since she's been reading a lot of books recently, she got tired and over slept. And being late doesn't help when it's the first day of class in 4th year High school.

'Oh, this day couldn't get worse!' well that's what she thought when all of the sudden she was almost hit by a black sports car.

"Owww, that hurts!" she shouted sitting on the ground. "Sorry, I was in the hurry and I didn't quite see you back there" male voice was heard, his hand reaching out for the girl. "That's ok, I was just-" Hinata gasp as she looked at the male figure that helps her to stand up. He was in the same age as her, good-looking, tall, and has a gorgeous body.

"Umm, are you alright?" the male asked with a very husky voice, looking at the dumfounded Hyuuga who was still holding his hand. _'What in the name of Einstein is happening here?! There is no way that there's a hot looking guy is here with me and I'm holding his hand'_ Hinata blushes as she forgot to let go of guy's hand. "Ahh…sorry I……………umm"

"Getting late?"

"H-hai"

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride."

"……"

"Are you just going to stand there or step into the car?" the man asked.

"Well, I……"

"We're getting late, you know. And don't worry, I don't bite." He said teasingly.

Hinata looked at her wrist watch; the time was 7:54 am. She was indeed going to be late if she doesn't take the man's offer. Still having doubts she took the offer and sit besides him. The man smirk as he looked at the nervous girl besides him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "Hold on tight." At that the car started moving in the speed of lightning and in a flash their at the gate of the school at the parking lot. But Hinata was still shocked about the car moving so fast, even her calculative mind can't solve this _equation._

He glanced at her, she wasn't moving and he swear she's not even breathing'_Was I really driving that fast?'_ He clears his throat, thinking that the girl besides him will snap but nothing happened. He was now glaring at the woman _'Is she ignoring me?'_ He clears his throat again but this time much more louder that Hinata actually hears it, normally she won't hear anything when she's thinking, not even a shout that combines with a megaphone. No way! Did this guy really break her trance?! _Now that was odd._

"Why are you staring into space anyway?" He finally broke the silence.

"I was just calculating the acceleration of you car as well as the distance and the time that it took from where we met until we got here, that's all" She said still thinking if it's possible.

"Umm, yeah. Aren't you worried that we can still get late if we don't move right now?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! She step out of the car and dashes off.

"Hey!!" Hinata looked back.

"What's your name, silly girl?"

"Umm... its H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga, you?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." With that she dashes off again

'_Hmm, I wonder if she's in my class...?_' Sasuke thought as he step out of the car and followed the path the Hyuuga took.

--------------

'_W__ow there's really a lot of people here'_ She suddenly realized that it was okay for her to be late since classes doesn't start until tomorrow. _'Waa... I totally forgot! But it was nice of Sasuke-kun to take me here.'_ She blushes as she thought of man who gave her a ride and how she became comfortable saying his name, especially when this is the first time she met the guy._ 'Wait a second, did he know that class doesn't start until tomorrow? What am I thinking this is an all girls school, but he said that __**WE**__ are getting late.'_ _'And how did he knew that I study here!' _she looked down and knew the answer already _'Oh yeah, I forgot. Uniform.'_

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" a certain blode yelled.

"Naruto, stop being so loud!! People will stare at us!" pink-haired bashes him on the head.

"Wow, I think you really killed him this time Sakura-san" another Hyuuga said.

"Oh, hi there! Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and Neji-niisan!"

"Good morning, Hinata-ojousama"

"Please, niisan stop that! Why are you and Naruto-kun here anyway?"

"Hinata-chan, you're so oblivious. They're here because of their _girlfriends_."

"Girlfriends?!"

"You know Ino and Ten ten"

"Oh..."

"And Lee?" The male Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, he isn't here?" The blonde asked while rubbing his head.

"Well, his busy and can't come" pinkie said.

After a few minutes, Ino and Ten Ten came and soon the bell rang.

--------------

They were in the classroom. Ino and Ten Ten talking about their _boys_, Sakura mumbling something about Lee being busy and not with her at the moment, and the last was Hinata reading a book entitled _How to avoid Stupidity_ because due to the incident that happened recently (Sasuke offering her ride then find herself calculating an equation and finally hitting a dead end) she actually think that she Hyuuga Hinata, _Little-miss-i-know-eveything-that-happened-and-will-happen-in-the-face-of-the-universe_ was indeed getting brainless by the second.

'_This is __pointless'_ she put down the book and stared at her wrist watch, the time was 11:28 am. It's been _3 hours 28 minutes and 34, 35, 36 seconds_ and still running till the class has started. The Teacher should be in the class _3 hours 28 minutes and 48, 49, 50 seconds_ ago. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a silver-haired man wearing a mask and an eye patch.

"Sorry class, I was..."

"LATE" all the girls shouted.

Hinata stared at her wrist watch, again. His _3 hours 28 minutes and 58, 59, 60 seconds_ oh, scratch that he was _3 hours 29 minutes and 3, 4, 5 seconds_ late.

"Heheh... anyway I'm only here to introduce your new Homeroom Teacher." Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

'_A new Teacher, huh? I wish his not like Kakashi-sensei'_ Hinata thought.

"Alright, come in." with that the door opened and a man walk into the room he was 6 feet tall, his hair was colour raven with tinge of blue, ebony eye, and nice figure. Hinata looked closely at the man and immediately recognized him. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, your new Homeroom Teacher" Kakashi introduced. She stared at him wide eyed and stand up in shock _'His as old as me so how come he's our new Homeroom Teacher?'_ Kakashi looked at Hinata and back to Sasuke and said: "You two know each other...?"

Sasuke smirked as Hinata blushed. "Yeah, sort of." Sasuke said while still smirking and staring at the girl with the flushed face in front of him. "Oh, that's good cause she's a committee member and she'll be assisting you. I must say that she's pretty smart, even though I'm her Homeroom Teacher last year she amazed me with her grades!"

"Hn" _'This will be interesting.'_

"Well, have fun!" Kakashi said as walk out of the door.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy that!!

See ya!


	2. Hinata And Her New Teacher

**Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotion. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Previously:**

"Heheh... anyway I'm only here to introduce your new Homeroom Teacher." Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

'_A new Teacher, huh? I wish his not like Kakashi-sensei'_ Hinata thought.

"Alright, come in." with that the door opened and a man walk into the room he was 6 feet tall, his hair was colour raven with tinge of blue, ebony eye, and nice figure. Hinata looked closely at the man and immediately recognized him. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, your new Homeroom Teacher" Kakashi introduced. She stared at him wide eyed and stand up in shock _'His as old as me so how come he's our new Homeroom Teacher?'_ Kakashi looked at Hinata and back to Sasuke and said: "You two know each other...?"

Sasuke smirked as Hinata blushed. "Yeah, sort of." Sasuke said while still smirking and staring at the girl with the flushed face in front of him. "Oh, that's good cause she's a committee member and she'll be assisting you. I must say that she's pretty smart, even though I'm her Homeroom Teacher last year she amazed me with her grades!"

"Hn" _'This will be interesting.'_

"Well, have fun!" Kakashi said as walk out of the door.

--------------

**Chapter II: Hinata And Her New Teacher**

It's been an hour since Kakashi left the room. Sasuke was still smirking and staring at Hinata while she's pretending to read a book (_How to avoid Stupidity_). The other girl was just gossiping about Sasuke being good looking and how they admired him for that, well that's until the bell rang.

"Does that mean it's lunch time?" Sasuke asked his students.

"Hai, Sensei!!!"

"Oh, ok. See ya later."

All the girls were out, well except for Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten. "What are you girls up to anyway?" Hinata asked. "Well the boys are coming in the campus" Ino replied. "Eh? But the boys can come here since the classes already started, well unless they dressed like us." Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. You are smart!" Ten Ten.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Ino.

"Kami, forgive me for having a brain." Hinata.

"How about you Hinata-chan?" Sakura.

"Oh, the usual... Library" Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you should enjoy your life." Ten Ten.

"Yeah! Gat a boyfriend" Ino.

"No way!! And besides I do enjoy my life, making my Father proud." Hinata.

"Yeah, we know the story of how you became nerd" Ino.

"I'm not a nerd!" Hinata.

"Yeah, right! Later Hinata-chan." Sakura.

The three of them are now out of the room leaving Hinata and their new Teacher. She became nervous when Sasuke starts to walk towards her. "So, Kakashi said that you'll be assisting me, right?" "H-hai!"

"Ok, show me around the school then."

--------------

"Wow, I never thought that this school was so huge" Sasuke said with amazement.

Hinata had shown him the whole third and second floor of the building. "A-ano… wh-where would you l-like to go n-ext" she asked not daring to look at him. "Hmm… lets see. How about the Library." With out further due, she directed him to the Library.

--------------

"Ten Ten, please can I take this thing off" Neji protested. "Aww, but your sooo beautiful when you're wearing my uniform." Ten Ten cooed.

"Are you girls sure about this, I mean… its embarrassing!!" Naruto yelled.

"I must say, Neji you look astonishing and very beautiful" Lee commented.

"How can you say that Lee when you're wearing a skirt!!" Neji and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Well, I don't feel ashamed as long as I'm with my beautiful cherry blossom" Lee proudly proclaimed.

"That's so sweet of you" Sakura hugged him.

"Everything for my little cherry blossom" Lee hugged her back.

The two girls envied her and snuggled they're boyfriends as well. All three girls were thinking of the same thing while they hug _'If only Hinata-chan have a boyfriend.'_ they sighed as they think of they're friend.

--------------

A certain Hinata Hyuuga sneezed as she read a new found book in the Library entitled _How to make Daddy proud._ "Your sneezing, do you have a cold?" the man besides her who is also reading a book entitled _Keeping your life safe away from groupies._ "I-iie"

"Well, maybe someone is talking or thinking about you and there's a possibility it's a guy" the Uchiha teased.

"I-iie, I'm not that popular, I'm not even beautiful…" She responded and Sasuke's fist collided with her head.

"Oww, why did y-" Sasuke cut her off before completing her sentence and said: "Shut up! No one in my class should said something like that.

"B-but…"

"No buts, everyone in my class are beautiful in their own special way especially _you_."

"Especially… me? I know that I'm smart but that's all."

"You know more guys are going to notice you if you just took off that huge annoying eye glasses. Are your eyes really that bad?"

"A-ano… Hai!"

"Well, change it to contacts. The lenses of your eye glasses are so thick that I can't even see your eyes"

After arguing, there was silence. A long silence that Hinata is getting uncomfortable with it. Hinata is now staring at her lap, she didn't dare to look at Sasuke. She was very confused, this is the first time she met a guy that seem to be nice and impulsive in the same time.

Suddenly, she felt something warm that held her left cheek and realized that it was Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's hand went lower and now holding her chin, he lifted her face so she he can see it.

Hinata is blushing a hundred times than she usually does, she shut her eyes. She felt that her glasses was being removed from her face, what the hell is he doing??

"Open your eyes, Hina."

"NO!" she shut her eyes more tightly.

She heard him sighed and felt both Sasuke's hands folding her face. He massaged her flushed cheeks to calm her. Hinata swears she could die here and now from the Uchiha's touch. "Hina… please open your eyes."

"Why?" _'Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me?!'_

"So that I can finally see how beautiful you are, silly girl."

--------------

"Look at the time, class will be starting soon" Sakura stated. They said good-bye to their boy and shared some hugs and kisses with them before heading towards class.

--------------

Hinata slowly opened her eye and looked at the man in front of her who's _grinning?_ "See told you, you're beautiful" she felt all her blood rush to her head. She looked away and saw her glasses placed neatly at the table, she quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Hey! Why did you do that?! You look gr-"

"Please Sensei, don't do that again." She quickly cut him off.

With that she stand up and said: "Class will start soon, we should head back to class."

They arranged the books that they were previously reading and put them back in the book shelves. Sasuke took a quick glance at Hinata, she still have a faint blush on her cheeks. They walk out of the Library, and proceeded to class.

"We should hurry."

"Oh, ok." _'She didn't even stutter.'_

They finally reached class and with out saying a thing. This continued until the rest of the day. Hinata not saying anything and Sasuke staring at her.

* * *

I kinda made Sasuke very kind and playful toward Hinata, didn't I? I _unintentionally_ made Sasuke like Negi Springfield, and _intentinally_ made Hinata like Nodoka Miyazaki. It's not like I'm a NegixNodoka fan or something but I like Yuexnodoka better. I must say I really need Sasuke to be nice _at the moment._ But all of that will change next chapter, he'll be asshole you guys use to know and love, or maybe worse. I need Yaoi's help, my personal assistant. I saw some errors in the first chapter, the title was in second year high while in the story is forth year. You see, I live here in the Philippines and the degree of education is different in every country, right? That's all.

Hope you enjoy that!!

See ya!!


	3. Hinata's First Date part I

**Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotion. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Previously:**

Hinata slowly opened her eye and looked at the man in front of her who's _grinning?_ "See told you, you're beautiful" she felt all her blood rush to her head. She looked away and saw her glasses placed neatly at the table, she quickly grabbed it and put it on.

"Hey! Why did you do that?! You look gr-"

"Please Sensei, don't do that again." She quickly cut him off.

With that she stands up and said: "Class will start soon, we should head back to class."

They arranged the books that they were previously reading and put them back in the book shelves. Sasuke took a quick glance at Hinata, she still have a faint blush on her cheeks. They walk out of the Library, and proceeded to class.

"We should hurry."

"Oh, ok." _'She didn't even stutter.'_

They finally reached class and with out saying a thing. This continued until the rest of the day. Hinata not saying anything and Sasuke staring at her.

--------------

**Chapter III: Hinata's First Date (part I)**

Hinata manage to wake up at 5:30 am and got properly dressed in just 5 minutes flat. "Maybe I should get something to eat." She said and remembered that she neither had breakfast nor lunch since in the morning she was late, in the first lunch she was with Sasuke and in the second lunch she was busy avoiding Sasuke.

She prepared and ate her breakfast. "Good thing I ate this morning, cause if I didn't I might get a headache." (**A/N:** Did you know that if you skip breakfast, you'll get and headache afterwards. I read that in the Encyclopaedia in our school Library. Yeah, I know! Bookworm…)

She washed the dishes and looked at the time "5 to 6 am" (5 minutes before 6 am.)

"Might as well get going" she get her things, went out of the house and locked the door. As she turn around, she saw a something that looks like a sports car. _A familiar black sports car._ (**A/N: **She's not wearing her glasses right now.) Near the vehicle she can see a figure._ A male figure._

She became nervous when the male figure began to walk towards her. She starts to walk away, but the male figure caught her and grabbed her arm.

"What did I do wrong, for you to stay away from me like that?" the male figure asked.

Hinata turn around and gasped as she saw the man. It was the same male in the class that she's been avoiding yesterday only this time his eyes were different. His eyes were _Red. Bright Bloody Red._

"P-pleas-e, l-let me…go!" the young woman squeaked, and begins to become scared. However, the male didn't release her instead he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Hinata struggled and squirmed, then again the male Uchiha only tighten his embrace.

"Tell me, what did I do…?"

"P-please, just..."

Sasuke looked at her with unreadable _Ebony_ eyes. "Sorry…" he breathed.

"No…" Hinata.

"Huh?" Sasuke.

"You're not the one that should be… sorry, I'm the one." Hinata.

"I… come with me." Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata.

"Just come, ok?" Sasuke.

--------------

"Hey, have you girls seen Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked

"Nope, why?" Ten Ten.

"We're supposed to meet at the Library this morning." Sakura.

"Your such a nerd." Ino.

"HEY!!" Sakura.

--------------

"A-ano where are w-we go-going? This isn't the way to the school."

"Who said we're going there?" Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression.

"T-then just where are we going?!"

"I'll take you…" Hinata stared at him waiting for an answer. She took a ride in his car thinking that he'll give her another free ride to school. Unfortunately, she haven't paying attention since she was worried that he might ire at her because of yesterday, she only realized it when Sasuke is driving so fast that they pass six blocks in a matter of seconds.

"I'll take you… on a date."

--------------

"Where the hell is she?!!" Sakura yelled.

"Who are pertaining exactly" Neji asked

"Yeah! Lee's already here." Naruto said

"No, not him!! It's Hinata-chan," Sakura

"Now that you said it, I haven't seen her all morning and it's almost time for class." Ten Ten.

"Well she's not in the house anymore, I checked. She's not skipping class, is she?" Neji.

"Hinata-chan, skipping class? No way!! Remember back when we were still freshmen she forgot to bring her assignment and she almost cried to death." Naruto.

"The talking piece of shit is right. When you find Hinata-chan's name and the words Skip class, the word DOESN'T is in between for sure." Ten Ten.

"Talking piece of wha-" Naruto.

"Maybe she just found another new Library or something; she **IS** crazy about books, right?" Ino.

"I guess." Sakura.

--------------

Hinata felt that her remaining intelligence and sanity was indeed diminishing, which also happened to her yesterday. All she wanted is to go to school, meet her friends, read some books, increase her knowledge, and most of all making her Father proud, the next thing that she knew, she was skipping class, disgracing her Father's honour, and above all of that is going on a _date_ with her Teacher at eight o'clock in the morning nonetheless.

"We're here." He said with a monotone voice. Hinata looked around and saw a rather huge building with big bold letters: **"KONOHA HOTEL"**

"Come." She scared, _very scared._ Despite the fear, she followed him into the huge building. They went to the elevator, no one has even spoken. They reached the sixth floor, _their destination floor._ And finally found _room 1134._

Hinata is now sweating with anxiety, blushing furiously, heart beating like a drum. She didn't dare to move, think, or even care to breathe. For sixteen years of her life, she never felt so tense and yet… _excited?_

'_What am I thinking?! Pull yourself together, you idiot!!'_ she thought.

She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke was looking at her, his _blank expression_ doesn't disappear. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her to the door, pinning her there, preventing her from escaping. They stared at each other eyes. Hinata swear if he moved closer she would have a nervous breakdown.

Unlucky her, he did…

* * *

That's it for a while. Next time, my co-author Yaoi will write the story. I tried my best to avoid errors. P.S. Hinata didn't wear her glasses in this chapter, but she's not totally blind with out it. 

Hope you enjoy that!!

See ya!


	4. Hinata's First Date part II

**Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotion. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Previously:**

Hinata felt that her remaining intelligence and sanity was indeed diminishing, which also happened to her yesterday. All she wanted is to go to school, meet her friends, read some books, increase her knowledge, and most of all making her Father proud, the next thing that she knew, she was skipping class, disgracing her Father's honour, and above all of that is going on a _date_ with her Teacher at eight o'clock in the morning nonetheless.

"We're here." He said with a monotone voice. Hinata looked around and saw a rather huge building with big bold letters: **"KONOHA HOTEL"**

"Come." She scared, _very scared._ Despite the fear, she followed him into the huge building. They went to the elevator, no one has even spoken. They reached the sixth floor, _their destination floor._ And finally found _room 1134._

Hinata is now sweating with anxiety, blushing furiously, heart beating like a drum. She didn't dare to move, think, or even care to breathe. For sixteen years of her life, she never felt so tense and yet… _excited?_

'_What am I thinking?! Pull yourself together, you idiot!!'_ she thought

She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke was looking at her, his _blank expression_ doesn't disappears. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and pushed gently her to the door, pinning her there, preventing her from escaping. They stared at each other. Hinata swear if he moved closer she would have nervous breakdown.

Unlucky her, he did…

-------------

**Chapter IV: Hinata's First Date (part II)**

"It's official." Sakura silently said.

"What are you talking about?" Ten Ten who just heard her asked.

"Hinata-chan is officially skipping class." Sakura replied

"Well that's unusual of her, considering it's the real first day of class today." Ten Ten.

"And where the hell is our hot looking Homeroom Teach, anyway?!" Ino.

"Another Kakashi." Sakura.

The door suddenly opened and Kakashi walked inside the room.

"Speaking of the devil" Sakura.

"Hi class, Sasuke-sensei is absent today. So I'll be handling you girls for a while, ok lets take attendance."

"Aikawa?"

"Here."

"Chigusa?"

"Here."

"Haruno?"

"Here."

"Hyuuga?"

"She's absent, Sir."

"Oh?"

--------------

The two persons who are missing from the class are currently staring at each other. One of them is constantly blushing while the other one is not showing any emotions what so ever.

The taller one leaned forward and rested his forehead against the smaller one's. He closed his eyes, and Hinata soon followed. She tried to relaxed and felt incredibly comfortable.

"You don't have a fever do you?" she heard the man speaked, she instantly opened her eyes. '_That sure killed the moment.'_

"Eh?" looking at him questionably.

"Well, yesterday you were sneezing and now your face is bright red so I thought that you have flu or something."

"I-iie"

"Really? That's cool."

"Ano… W-what are we do-doing here anyway?"

"I told you, I'm taking you on a date."

"H-hai, bu-but why he-here?"

"We're just here to get my wallet. I forgot it when I left."

"You live here?"

"Aa"

--------------

"Hey, don't you think it's too coincidental?" Sakura.

"Hinata-chan and our new Teacher?" Ten Ten.

"Yeah! They were staring at each other yesterday. Well, he was." Ino.

"I wander where they are?" Sakura.

--------------

Hinata was sitting on the couch at Sasuke's Living room. She was surprised to see that his apartment was neat and tidy, not like Naruto, Lee, or even Neji's apartment. Her cousin's apartment is clean but not like this! She could see her reflection on the damn floor!! She imagined how he could possibly make his apartment so neat. Stuck on her own world she failed to notice the Uchiha watching her.

"So… What are you thinking about this time?"

For the second time, the Uchiha broke her trance. She observed him, he was indeed in a good mood. _A very good mood._ "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head and they both when out of room, then the building and back to his car. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Lib-"

"Except the Library."

"I don't know…"

"Well, where do couples go when their on a date?" she looked at him and blushed as he used the word _couples._

"Sorry, Hina. Actually this is my first." Her eyes widen of what he said. Did he just said that _she_ is his first date…?

"I h-have no id-idea."

"Hmm… How about go around town."

"O-ok."

--------------

"Hey! What are you girls up to?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you girls aren't even talking." Neji said, Ten Ten didn't comment about him being beautiful in her uniform. It's not like he agrees with her.

"Please, my Princess! Speak to me!! Have I done something wrong?!" Lee begged on his knees.

"No… of course not, Sweetie." Sakura stated.

"Then why the hell are you girls not talking to us?!" Naruto asked in a yelling manner.

"We're thinking Hinata-chan…" Ten Ten sigh.

"Hinata-ojousama? She's absent?!" Neji asked, giving them _Is-it-the-end-of-the-world_ look.

"No way!!" Lee burst out.

Naruto was too shocked to react. Hinata, the girl that almost cried to death when left her assignment, the girl that always have perfect attendance, the same girl that would get goose bumps when she saw a new Library in town or if there is a Book Sale. Is it the start of the _Apocalypse, Judgment Day, End of the world, Destruction, Armageddon?! _Did a _Black Hole_ suddenly appeared near Earth and pulling it gravitationally?

--------------

"Hey, Hina."

"H-hai?"

"Is it ok if we discard our clothing?"

"EHH?!"

He not serious is he?! They're not _doing it_ in his car, NO WAY!!

Sasuke was confused; the girl besides him was shivering and still blushing uncontrollably. Did he said something wrong…? He just said that he wants her to…

"I'm sorry, Hina!! I was implying about our clothes, I mean you're in a uniform and someone might recognize the school uniform."

'_Oh, I see.'_

"Kami. Hina, you might think that I'm a pervert…"

"I-iie! I was only startled, that's all" _'Honestly, you're such a pervert!!'_

"Nevermind. Let's go to a store to get some clothes."

--------------

"Hey, guys do you think that Hinata-chan should get a boyfriend or something?" Sakura

"Hmm… I agree!" Lee

"Yeah!! She deserve it." Naruto

They all looked at Neji questionably.

"What?!" Neji asked.

"Aren't you going to say something like _Hinata-ojousama is to good for men_ or something like that?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"No!! Actually, I'd like her to be with somebody." They all looked at him again, but this time in shocked.

"Well, ever since she _made_ her Father Hiashi-sama proud she's kinda addicted to it. I won't blame her though, so I thought that if she have someone she'll be even more happier"

They still looked at him in shocked. This is far more unbelievable than Hinata skipping class.

"NO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!" Naruto.

"KAMI, WHAT HAVE WE DONE!!!!!!" Lee.

Neji glared at them as Naruto and Lee running around in circles and screaming like little girls. He sighed, at least the girls don't freak out like they do. Well, that's what he thought. He found the girls were in a corner, shivering and whispering: "Kami, please don't…"

"Honestly, you guys are overacting." He sighed again.

-------------

"You look so cute!"

"A-ano… Sensei…"

"Ok, try this one."

They went into the mall, since they needed clothes and as soon as they get into a store. Sasuke is picking clothes for Hinata, kinda like playing dress ups.

"But S-sensei, this is…"

"Come on, you'll look adorable!" Sasuke insisted.

"I refuse!"

"Please!" Sasuke begged, putting cute puppy dog eyes on.

"Make me."

"Fine, I will!"

-------------

"Ok, that was very odd and totally scary…" Sakura.

"You guys are overreacting." Neji.

"It's not our fault; you were the one being weird!" Naruto.

"Whatever." Neji.

"Anyway who would be a good candidate for our little Hinata-chan?" Ino.

"Hmm… How about Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto

"Gaara and Kankuro transferred schools, and Shikamaru got hospitalized due to his umm… laziness." Ino.

"Ohh, so the only candidates now are Kiba and Shino." Ten Ten.

"Yeah! Where are they anyway…?" Naruto.

"Probably in class." Neji.

"Nope, we're here."

They turn around and saw Kiba and Shino wearing… Konoha High School _male uniforms._ The two approached the group and laughed as they seen their comrades wearing the _female uniform_. Well, Kiba did, Shino just ached an eyebrow.

-------------

"A-ahh… Sensei!"

"Hold still."

"B-but, I…"

"I'm almost done."

"S-s-s-sasuke-sen…sei!"

Sasuke dragged Hinata inside a fitting room and locked the door. But unfortunate, a sales lady saw them went in the same fitting room. When she heard unlikely noises she quickly gets the guard.

When the sales lady and the guard came back, the door of the said fitting room suddenly opened revealing two figures. Sasuke saw the sales lady and guard and realized that they must be thinking that he and Hinata had been doing something in the fitting room.

He thought of an excuse to circumvent the misunderstanding, but he said the only thing that his mind can produce at the moment.

"Don't you think my girlfriend really looks cute?"

The sales lady and the guard could only nodded at his question. Hinata wore a raven coloured short that goes way above her knees and you can see some part of her thigh. For the top she wore a white polo that's loose on her but not too large, and its long sleeve. She also wore a cap where she hides her long hair. Sasuke just ignored the sales lady and guard.

"See, told ya."

"But, Sensei! I look like a newspaper boy!!"

"Oh, really? Ok, but you're a very cute newspaper _girl_ to me and to them as well."

Hinata just sighed and accepted the fact that she look cute as a newspaper boy/girl.

-------------

"What are you guys doing in here and wearing boys uniform?" Neji asked curiously.

"Eh? Didn't you know that you can always ask permission of the Principal to come here? And I thought that Naruto was the only stupid one!!" Kiba answered

"Watch your mouth dog breath!! I'm not stupid!!" Naruto yelled.

"Who's the one that planned this anyway?" Neji asked the girls with flames in his white eye.

"HINATA!!" the girl answered scared of what Neji might do to them. Neji just sighed at his cousin's ridiculous idea.

"What are guys doing here anyway?" Lee.

"We want to ask Hinata about our reports." Kiba.

"Who's the stupid one now?" Naruto.

"Shuddup!!" Kiba.

"Quit arguing you two!!" Sakura shouted at them with anger eyes and they immediately stopped fighting.

"Now that you two are already got your cool back. Me and the girls would like to ask you, Kiba and Shino about something." Ten Ten.

"Sure!" Kiba.

"How do you two feel about Hinata-chan?"

-------------

"Sasuke-sen-"

"Kun."

"B-but…" Sasuke looked at her sternly.

"Sasuke…-kun, should you wear something too?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go to the men's section"

-------------

"What kind of question is that?!" Kiba yelled in confusion.

"We want Hinata-chan to get a boyfriend and the only candidates that are left are you two." Sakura explained.

"Well, Hinata-chan is nice and really smart but I think that she likes me only as a friend as well as I do. And besides I'm not ready for that kind of relationship." Kiba.

"Oh, well. How about you, Shino?" Sakura.

"I'm afraid Shino is out as well!! Right, buddy!" Kiba.

"What?! Why?"

"That a big DUH?! His already taken!" Kiba.

"NO. WAY."

"Yes way!! Right, buddy!" Kiba.

Shino smiled as he thinks of his girlfriend who's currently in class. They got all bug eyed as they saw him, all of them except for Kiba.

"Please!! Make it stop!!!"

All of the sudden, Naruto and Lee is running around in circles and the girls were in the corner, even Neji Freaked out. Kiba and Shino looked that them and said: "You guy are overreacting." In unison.

* * *

That's Chapter IV for ya, complete OOCnez!! So much for a date, huh? All they did was buy clothes!! Oh, well. I'm here to introduce to you guys my co-author, Yaoi!!

Sylvymousse: Stop calling me Yaoi!!

SBP: Why?!

Sylvymousse: -sigh- You're such a Yuri.

SBP: Yeah! I know.

Sylvymousse: You're supposed to be angry!!

SBP: Why…?

Sylvymousse: Cause I called you Yuri.

SBP: There's nothing wrong with that.

Sylvymousse: -sigh- Whatever. Anyway, when I read Chapter III. I thought that there's gonna be a lemon.

SBP: Lemon in my Literary works?! NO WAY!!

Sylvymousse: Then why did you put it in M?

SBP: Dunno.

Sylvymousse: Well, are you sure you're not putting lemon in it.

SBP: Dunno.

Sylvymousse: What do you mean you don't know?!!!

SBP: Well is it A) I want to annoy you guys who like Literary works that have Lemony-fresh-action. B) I don't like to put Lemony-fresh-action in it. C) I dunno how to create Lemony-fresh-action or D) All of the above.

Sylvymousse: Letter A, for sure.

SBP: Nah! It's Letter D.

Sylvymousse: -bug eyed- You the Lemon-reading, Yuri-loving, Yaoi-hating, Innocent-looking freak of nature _**DOESN'T**_ know how to create lemon?!!

SBP: Wow!! That's a long nickname! Ahh yeah, I dunno how.

Sylvymousse: -twitch- Ok…?

SBP: Believe it!!

Sylvymousse: Whatever. Oh, yeah! Why did Hinata wore those things that made her look like a newspaper boy/girl anyway?

SBP: Well, I like it when cute girl like Hinata or Nodoka wear something like that. I don't want her to wear skirts and since I like wearing shorts, I like her to wear it too.

Sylvymousse: That doesn't make any sense!!

SBP: Oh, well. That's all for today!

Sylvymousse: See ya.


	5. Hinata, Sasuke And His Past

**Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotion. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Previously:**

"Oh, well. How about you, Shino?" Sakura.

"I'm afraid Shino is out as well!! Right, buddy!" Kiba.

"What?! Why?"

"That a big DUH?! His already taken!" Kiba.

"NO. WAY."

"Yes way!! Right, buddy!" Kiba.

Shino smiled as he thinks of his girlfriend who's currently in class. They got all bug eyed as they saw him, all of them except for Kiba.

"Please!! Make it stop!!!"

All of the sudden, Naruto and Lee is running around in circles and the girls were in the corner, even Neji freaked out. Kiba and Shino looked that them and said: "You guy are overreacting." in unison.

-------------

**Chapter V: Hinata, Sasuke And His Past**

"Wow!! I didn't know Shino has a girlfriend!!" Sakura.

"Yeah! And Neji-kun approves that Hinata-chan can get a boyfriend." Ten Ten.

"Well, there's still one mystery that we need to solve." Ino.

"What?"

"In case you have forgotten, WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA-CHAN?!!" Ino.

"Yeah! I totally forgot!!" Ten Ten.

"Oh, well! You girls wanna come with me to the Library?" Sakura offered. As she said, Ino and Ten Ten is giving her _What-the-hell_ look.

"Oh, come on! I know, let's invite the boys!!" Sakura.

"We're totally coming!!"

-------------

Hinata had been waitng for Sasuke for about three minutes. His been in the fiiting room, trying the clothes that Hinata picked for him. When the door opened, Hinata's eyes went wide. Her boyfr- er, Sensei looks hot.

"What do you think, Hina?"

He's wearing a black leather pants and loose polo with a tight black shirt underneath.

Hinata was speechless, staring at the breath-taking portrait in front her which is Sasuke.

"Silence means yes, am I correct?"

He chuckled when he saw her turn around to hide her blush. He walk towards her direction and when he was at her back, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Hinata who didn't know what to do is now blushing furiously. As he saw her blush, he just can't stop himself from teasing her.

"What's wrong with my cute little newspaper girl?"

Hinata's body froze. She was never held by any man like this. She thought that if Sasuke will continue on doing this to her, she might not survive. What will the whole school think? Her friends? Neji? Her sister Hanabi? Her Father?

Sasuke can feel that the girl that he held isn't moving at all. Did he do something wrong… again? He bit his lower lip. He didn't want Hinata to avoid him again. He stops himself from losing control again.

He didn't want her see the _real_ him. He bit on his lip harder, as his embrace became tighter.

Hinata was trapped in her own world again, until she felt Sasuke's embrace became tighter. He was shivering as he held her, like he doesn't want to let go. But in a few minutes she's finally free from him.

When he let go of her, she felt that something just went wrong. Like she lost something dear to her. She looked at Sasuke, his handsome face was being covered by his bangs, his gentle hands became a fists and he bit his lower lip really hard. And most of all his shivering uncontrollably.

She wanted to comfort him but she doesn't know how. Just as she thinking of a way to comfort him her body move unknown to her and she held his head.

-------------

"Waa!! I totally forgot!" Sakura.

"Forgot what?" Ten Ten.

"Hinata-chan and I borrowed a book from the Library and its due today!!" Sakura.

"Oh, then maybe we'll see her in the Library." Ten Ten.

"Yeah! I'm so gonna ask her why she skip class." Sakura.

"Yeah, And maybe the new Teach is with her." Ino.

-------------

Sasuke is scared to look at her. He doesn't want her to see him like this, with _Bright bloody red _eyes. He doesn't want her to see the real him. He doesn't want her to see his _Dark side_.

Hinata can clearly see his eyes (even though she's still not wearing glasses). She can see anger in those eyes. Not only anger, those eyes held hatred, greed and lust. But as she looked at those eyes, there is also longing, the desire to beloved and even fear.

Hinata want him to feel comfortable and not make this situation awkward. So she said the only thing that her calculative mind can produce: "I'm hunger, aren't you?" which instantly killed the moment. She not lying though, all this dressing up and the awkward situation worn out her brain which requires refilling right away.

Sasuke blinked several times, he was expecting something more dramatic. But thanks to Hinata's digestive system, he fully gained control of himself.

He grinned while she blushes and said: "Yeah, I'm a little famished as well."

And with that he bought the clothes and they head for the nearest fast food chain.

-------------

Finally, just a few more hours and the class will be over. Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino really wanted to go to the Library and see if Hinata will be there.

-------------

Sasuke ordered for a take out. He said that he want to eat their food in his most favourite place in town. They went out of the mall and back to his car.

As usual, his driving is so fast that in just minutes their already in a high place and can totally see the whole town. Hinata recognized the high place which is Mt. Blalala, it's at least 5 ½ kilometres from the mall they were just at.

Hinata gave Sasuke the _How-the-hell_ look. He just chuckled said: "Calculate it later, Hina."

They sat underneath a really large tree and starts eating their meal.

"This is your favourite place?"

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

She nodded her head. It was indeed a nice place. The whole town can be seen from there, the air fresh, and it wasn't hot either cause of large tree. Yup, this is indeed a very nice place and Hinata was grateful that Sasuke showed her the place.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, his face was now calm and relaxed, nothing like when they were at the store. She wanted to ask him about it, but she might startle him. And then something pop up in her head which also came out of her mouth.

"How did you become a Teacher, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared at her. He never thought that she would ask him that. Oh, yeah! That's a big DUH. His sixteen, the same age as her, of course she will ask him that.

"Oh why are suddenly asking me that Hina?"

"I was curious that all…"

"Oh, it all started when I was four year's old"

_**Flashback**_

_In a very young age of four I can read and write. I was considered a prodigy, just like my brother, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi is gifted not only in academics but also in sports, he also has an excellent talent in playing musical instruments._

_However, our parents believe that I can do much more than my older brother, Itachi. They have hired a personal tutor for me; the man's name is Orochimaru. They say that it's for me, to enhance my skills but the truth is that they didn't have much time for me._

_Orochimaru, my mentor was very scary at first, like he wants to eat me or something. But after a year, I kinda get used to his quirks._

_Even though parents were too busy, I tried my very best to make them proud. Together with my mentor, I manage to graduate in just ten year's old._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow! You graduated when you were ten, that's so amazing." Hinata.

"Yeah, but I need to sacrifice something." Sasuke.

"Even so, I would like to be like you…" Hinata.

"You shouldn't say things like that, cause what I have sacrificed was something important." Sasuke.

"What did you sacrificed then…?" Hinata.

"My youth…" Sasuke.

"I don't understand…" Hinata.

"Hina, I'm sixteen. At this age I should be in school, having fun, enjoying my life not doing jobs." Sasuke.

"Oh… sorry." Hinata.

"Don't be, it's not you're fault." Sasuke.

"Umm… about your eyes…" Hinata.

"Hina… I-" Sasuke.

"It's ok, if you don't want to tell me." Hinata.

Sasuke looked at her, he don't want her to be scared, to runaway like the rest of them. But he doesn't want her to think that he don't trust her either.

"Alright, but please promise me something…"

"O-ok. What is it?"

"That you'll never live me, Hina."

I didn't like Chapter V at all… oh, well!! I would like to ask you guys something, but it's not included in the Literary work. But first, I would like you guys to meet my Sensei!! Soocuteboss!!

Soocuteboss: Yeah, whatever.

Sylvymousse: What is she doing here?!!

SBP: Dunno.

Sylvymousse: Will you stop acting innocent!! And what's the deal with the Mt. Blalala thing.

SBP: I am not acting innocent, I just look that way! Anyway, lets put that aside for another day. Mt. Blalala? Well, as you know I put "Blalala" on words or things that I don't know what to call and that's it.

Soocuteboss: On with the question, please.

SBP: Oh, right!! Ok…

_**Situation:**_

_One day, Sasuke went to Hinata's apartment in need of advice. He was having problem about sexual urge that he can't control. In your opinion, what will Hinata tell him? Is it:_

_Why do you need to control it?_

_Sexual urges are natural, so we shouldn't control it._

_We're in the same boat! Might as well enjoy them while they last!!_

_It is our responsibility control sexual urges, so that we will not harm anybody._

SBP: Well, what do you think? My answer is Letter A, just imagine how cute and innocent she looks when she say that to our Avenger-next-door!

Sylvymousse: Ha! You don't need to imagine, just look in the mirror and say those words. Well, anyway I prefer Letter B. She kinda looks smart saying those words.

Soocuteboss: I like Letter C better, just imagine what they'll do after she said that to him.

SBP: -sweatdropped- You know what guys, I think we picked all the negative things that she might say...

Sylvymousse: Don't act so innocent, this is your question!

SBP: No, it's not!! I found this question in our Values book!! –gets the book- See!! I just put Hinata and Sasuke's name on it.

Sylvymousse: Son of a gun, she's right! Why did the author of this book put something like this in a Values book?

Soocuteboss: Duh?! ValueZ…

Sylvymousse: Maybe I should read some books more often…

SBP: Well, that's it for today. Please send me your answer of what she might say, Ok?

Soocuteboss: See ya.


	6. Hinata, Sasuke And His Dark Side

**Konoha High school**

I would like to greet somebody who's very important to me, Advance Happy Birthday to me!! Heheh… my birth day is on the 6th day of November!!!

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Previously:**

Sasuke looked at her, he don't want her to be scared, to runaway like the rest of them. But he doesn't want her to think that he don't trust her either.

"Alright, but please promise me something…"

"O-ok. What is it?"

"That you'll never leave me, Hina."

-------------

**Chapter VI: Hinata, Sasuke And His Dark Side**

Hinata didn't understand what he meant. Nonetheless, she nodded her head.

Sasuke: "Hina… I-"

Sasuke stopped. Hinata looked at him, concerned.

Sasuke: "I have an Alter Ego." He finally said it.

There was silence, a _very long silence._

Hinata: "That's it?! And here I thought that you have some rare disease which involves changing of the iris in the eyes." Hinata sighed in relief.

Sasuke: "No, Hina-"

Hinata: "Wow, that's a relief!"

"Hina, this far more crucial than you think it is!!" Hinata froze when Sasuke's voice suddenly rise.

Sasuke: "As you know, Alter Ego is a second side to an individual's personality, different from the one that most people know. Just like mine."

"But there is a great difference between me and regular alter egos." He continued. Hinata looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Mine isn't normal at all. When my eye colour changes to red that means that I'm not myself anymore and it's really hard to be in control against him."

"You said that, yours are different from an ordinary alter ego. Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"It's because my alter ego is alive." Sasuke said, she looked at him in disbelief.

Hinata: "I-"

Sasuke: "I know that it may sound absurd. But, my alter ego, he has his own will. His very dangerous. His violent, envious, and all the negative emotions possible."

Hinata: "How did this happen, and why does he have his own will?"

Sasuke: "In my hypothesis, I was the one who is at fault."

Hinata: "What?"

"His all the pent-up emotions that I held inside." He explained.

Hinata: "Why would you hold such emotions?"

Sasuke: "I always hated my parents; they never really had time for me. I hated Itachi for not being there for me. And most of all, I hated my mentor for leaving me."

Hinata: "I never thought that you… would think of such things…"

Sasuke: "So now that you known the real me, will you runaway and leave me just like the other?"

Hinata: "No… never…"

"I would never do that, especially now that I know your condition!" Hinata yelled and throw her arms around him.

Sasuke: "But aren't you scared? I mean about the real me."

Hinata: "No, his nothing you!!"

There was another silence, where Hinata held him in her arms.

"I might not know the real yet or either do you. But, I want to know the real you. And will find him someday, together." She smile and looked at him.

He was confused at first but quickly understand her, that she will never leave him alone. "Thank you, Hina."

-------------

Ino: "Where are we supposed to meet them?"

Sakura: "I told them to wait for us near the Library."

Ten Ten: "Hurry up in finding that book!!"

Sakura: "I'm trying!!!"

Haruno Sakura is a very organized person, though sometimes she would have problems in finding stuffs that she probably misplaced or she forgot where she put the damn thing. Just like now, she had been searching for said book for fifteen minutes and 26, 27, 28 seconds…. and still searching.

-------------

"Ahh! I almost forgot!!"

"Huh?"

"I borrowed a book at our school Library, and its due today!!"

After finishing their meal, they went back to the car. Sasuke started the engine while Hinata mumbled something like "We're not going to make it." or "The Library will be close soon."

"A-ano Sensei, we still need to get the book at my place."

"Oh, ok."

As the black sports car moved in the speed of lightning, they went back through the town. Leaving a flash of black to the unknowing bystanders.

In a matter of less than five minutes they were in front of Hinata's house. _'How does he do that?'_ the girl thought. Sasuke could feel the intense stare of the girl besides him. He just sighed and said: "The Library will be close soon, you know."

Hinata suddenly remembered why they went back, to get the book. She ran inside the house to get the book. When she came back, she looked worried.

"What's up?"

"I was kinda worried that we might not make it in time."

"Don't worry, Hop in."

-------------

Sakura: "Finally found it!!"

Ino: "Its about time!!!"

Ten Ten: "Hurry up!! The Library will be close soon!!!"

-------------

Sasuke can feel the stare of the girl besides him, just like before. Hinata's been staring at him. _'Am I driving too fast…… again?'_ he thought.

"Hina-"

"You need to teach me how you do that."

Sasuke was shocked, not because she asked him to teach her how to drive. It's because she didn't stutter when she said that.

The Hyuuga girl suddenly realized what she said and immediately blushed. She can't believe what she just said. Looking at the book that she neatly putted in her lap, she remembered that she still need to return the book.

"Should we head for the Library now?"

"A-no… please f-follow me."

-------------

Ten Ten: "We're you guys waiting here long?"

Neji: "Well, yeah."

Naruto: "Come on, before the damn place closes!!"

And with that, they walked toward the Library, hand-in-hand.

-------------

_**Inside the Library…**_

"I didn't know you were this devious."

"Please don't say that. It makes me feel awkward."

"But don't you think sneaking and going in through the back door is a little sly?"

"Yes, I know but this is the only way that we can get in. Kurenai-sensei probably knows now that I'm absent today and might ask why."

"I guess you can't say that you were absent because you're dating your teacher."

"Sensei, please be quiet for a while."

While Hinata was busy with the computer. Sasuke busied himself in finding something to read. He took a book from the bookshelf and started reading it. The book was entitled _Cute little girls are not always innocent. _As he read, he agrees of what is stated in the book. Looks can be deceiving, _very_ deceiving indeed.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. She was typing so fast that he can't understand what exactly was she typing. Heh, and she said that he drives fast. He doesn't have a clue of what she was typing. A program? Is she creating a virus?

Hinata was getting impatient; she usually cracks the code less than ten second. Kurenai must have put some kind of new program, a new version of firewall that Kurenai made, perhaps. A challenge, _interesting._

As she continued playing with the computer as Sasuke looked at her. She's literally pounding her fingers against the keyboard. _'If she continues in doing that, the computer will sure overheat.'_ He thought.

'_Very nice, Kurenai-sensei. But I'm already in with four passwords, two more to go.'_ She thought as she smirked. Sasuke can't believe what he was seeing, Hinata, _smirking?_ She looks like a little prankster, a very _sexy_ one too.

Hinata can feel the intense stare of a certain Uchiha. She looked at the man but not stopping with the typing or rather pounding at the poor device.

Sasuke was shocked. She was looking at him while typing/pounding at the keyboard. How could she focus in two different thing and do them successfully, is that even possible? (**A/N: **It's possible; I can type, watch T.V., talk to my friend in the phone and do my assignment at the same time. Don't ask how.)

She chuckled as she saw his expression. That's when she heard something like a _'beep'_.

"Finally… I'm finished, Sensei." She said as she approached him.

"Ano… Sensei, are you ok?"

"Ahh, Yeah I think so." He grinned; who would thought that Hinata wasn't only a genius but also a hacker. _'Hmm… I wonder what other thing that she can do.'_

'_**Maybe she's a good kisser.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Better yet, maybe she's also good in bed.'**_

'_Stop thinking of my students like that!!'_

Hinata observed her Teacher. He was shivering again, she remembered the last time that she saw him like this. He was…

"Sensei, are you ok?"

No reply.

"Sensei…?"

Still, no reply.

Sasuke was fighting his otherself not for his sake, but for Hinata's. He can even imagine what _**he'll**_ do to her. He can't lose, not now…

Hinata was getting worried. His been like that for two minutes and let's not add the seconds, she too preoccupied by her Sensei to be thinking of the time right now. Then suddenly her Sensei snapped. Hinata sighed in relief, her Sensei won. But if he did, why does his eye colour is _Bright bloody red._

She decided to just ignore him. She saw some books at the table that some students forgot or meant to forgot to put back in their proper shelves. She grabs one of the books when all of the sudden…

Without warning, the said red eyes snatch her arm and pushed her to the table, pinning her there. Hinata who was startled, looked at the book she was holding and blushed. The book was entitled _My Teacher and our pleasurable sins._

-------------

Sakura: "Hey there, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai: "Good evening, all of you."

Ten Ten: "Kurenai-sensei, have you seen Hinata-chan enter the Library?"

Kurenai: "No, I haven't. She's absent isn't she?"

Sakura: "Yes, anyway I was going to return this book."

Kurenai: "Very well. Are going to look for some book to read?"

Sakura: "Umm… actually yes. I won't take too much time though, if you don't mind."

Kurenai: "No. Please, take your time."

Sakura: "Arigato, Kurenai-sensei."

-------------

"Sen…sei……pl-please, s-stop!!"

"**What's the matter, my little sex kitten?"**

**Sasuke** already unfastened two top button of her polo and his now nibbling on her collarbone. His kisses trailed up to her neck.

Hinata bit her lower lips to prevent herself from making any noise. Sasuke or rather, _**Dark Sasuke**_ saw her expression.

"**Trying to be silent? Aww, how cute."**

'_**This girl is different from all of them. Interesting… Sasuke, you finally found yourself someone willing to be with you. I wonder how long will she able keep this up?'**_

'_Sasuke-sensei was right about this guy. I should have paid more attention to him!'_

'_**Let's see if she can keep herself silent if I do this…'**_

**Sasuke** left her neck and captured her lips. Hinata shuddered, it was her first kiss and it's with her Sensei's psychotic otherself. Talk about ironic.

Her lips were slightly apart and she felt something entered her mouth. Hmm… what could it be? His TONGUE, DUH!!

She let out a little sweet sound against **his** lips. **Sasuke** smirked inward when **he** heard her moaned. _**'Probably from the pleasure.' **_**He** thought.

'_This soooo wrong!! What will they think? The whole school? My friends? Neji-niisan? Hanabi-chan? Father? And most of all, what will Einstein think?!!!'_ she thought, but what she's doing is totally different from what she's thinking.

Her arms are snaking its way around **his** neck, holding him. _'What do you think you're doing!! Push him for our sake!!!!'_ this is soooo not right. She imagined herself in the headlines of all the newspapers in town, _Front-page:_ _Hinata Hyuuga the Valedictorian of her class was molested by her Homeroom Teacher._

-------------

Ino: "Why are we in here again?"

Sakura: "I told you, we're here to find Hinata-chan."

Naruto: "But didn't Kurenai-sensei said that she didn't see her!"

Sakura: "Will you two blondes shut up, this is a Library you know!"

Naruto: "You don't have to yell, Sakura-chan."

Ino: "Yeah this is a Library you know."

The other just sweatdropped due to the blondes and the pink-haired girl's stupid argument.

Sakura: "Anyway, if you guys have forgotten. Hinata is a Librarian here."

Naruto: "And you're point?"

Sakura: "Well, as you know Librarians have access through the back door."

Neji: "I see. So you thought that as a Librarian, Hinata-ojousama will return the book by coming in the back door and tapping into the Library's computer system."

Sakura: -sigh- "At least someone's actually using his brain."

Lee: "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ten Ten: "I think its coming from that direction."

Sakura: "Maybe that's her, come on you guys."

They followed the direction where the sounds are coming from and can't believe what their seeing…

-------------

'_How can something so wrong, feel so right all along?'_ Hinata thought as they deepened the kiss. She was enjoying herself; the **Uchiha** was such a good kisser.

**Sasuke** is also delighted. Hinata was so kissable, and she looks really sexy with her long locks spread out through the table. He wants her so badly.

His left hand travelled south, he slid his hand into her short and rubbed her thigh. Hinata gasped at his action; hmm… two can play at that game. She bit on his lower lips, hard.

**Sasuke** was shocked. And he thought that the Hyuuga girl was vulnerable and harmless, well, he and the entire world's population did. He. Was. Wrong.

Their kiss was getting more and more intense. It now involves lip biting and tongue clashing. They were so aroused that they didn't know that there were six pair of eyes was fixed on them.

-------------

'_This is so not happening!'_ They thought, at least that's what they believe in. They're just dreaming, but they would like to consider it as a nightmare. Yup, just a nightmare, a nightmare which involves Hinata and a hot looking guy on a table inside the Library… making out.

Hinata was in between the table and the said hot looking guy as they make out. She let out a small cute sound as they make out. He growl when she bit his lips as they make out. Everyone can clearly see that they involve a lot of tongue as the make out. Yeah, a _real_ nightmare seeing Hinata making out with the guy. And did I say that they were making out?

Everyone is speechless as they looked at the hand-shaking, lip-moistening, heart-stopping, mind-blowing landscape in front of them. They never would have thought that this is going to happen. Talk about ironic, again.

Neji was the first one to recover and was about to…

"What the hell are you two doing?!!!!"

SBP: Chapter VI is finally done; it took me three days to finish it. Oh, if you see some errors please don't blame, it's Yaoi's fault.

Sylvymousse: Wha- why me?!

SBP: You were the one reading it!! You should have told me if there were some errors or not!

Sylvymousse: Yeah, but-

SBP: You should be grateful, since you were the first one to read the psychotic stories that I made!!

Sylvymousse: -sigh- What ever you say, Yuri. So what's for Chapter VII?

SBP: Dunno.

Sylvymousse: Is that a catchphrase or something?

SBP: Dunno.

Sylvymousse: Say that again and I'll get mad.

SBP: Du- nevermind.

Svlvymousse: Good.

SBP: I hate when you're mad. Cause when you're mad, you're mind turns green.

Soocuteboss: Lol, kinda like incredible hulk? Big, powerful and clumsy!

SBP: Yeah, but in his case, his mind is the one that turns green! Get it? Green-minded!! That's Yaoi… Tall, smart and extremely horny!

Sylvymousse: Stop making lies about me!! –charging towards the two-

SBP: Run for your innocence!! Run!! –starts running-

Soocuteboss: Run for your fucking idiotic lives!! –starts running-

SBP: That's it for today!!! –runaway-

Soocuteboss: See ya!! If we survive this!!!! –runaway-


	7. Hinata, Sasuke And Marriage?

**Konoha High school**

Today's my birthday, yeah!! I would like greet all my friends and family, though I don't think that they will be reading this Literary work. Anyway, I expect a lot of reviews!!!!

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Previously:**

'_This is so not happening!'_ They thought, at least that's what they believe in. They're just dreaming, but they would like to consider it as a nightmare. Yup, just a nightmare, a nightmare which involves Hinata and a hot looking guy on a table inside the Library… making out.

Hinata was in between the table and the said hot looking guy as they make out. She let out a small cute sound as they make out. He growl when she bit his lips as they make out. Everyone can clearly see that they involve a lot of tongue as the make out. Yeah, a _real_ nightmare seeing Hinata making out with the guy. And did I say that they were making out?

Everyone is speechless as they looked at the hand-shaking, lip-moistening, heart-stopping, mind-blowing landscape in front of them. They never would have thought that this is going to happen. Talk about ironic, again.

Neji was the first one to recover and was about to…

"What the hell are you two doing?!!!!"

-------------

**Chapter VII: Hinata, Sasuke And Marriage…?**

Hinata sits on a black leather couch; it wasn't her living room in her house nor the Hyuuga main house neither. No, it was the same living room and the same couch she sits on this morning. Yes, the living room where she can see her reflection on the damn floor.

She saw the time at her wrist watch; it was 9:00 in the evening. She sighed and looks at the piece of paper in front of her. There was something written on it: _Marriage Certificate._ And on her right hand, she holds the Hyuuga family sign. She sighed again as she remembered what happened about four hours, 23 minutes and 6, 7, 8 seconds ago…

-------------

_**Time 5:23 pm**_

"What the hell are you two doing?!!!!"

The two who were… you know, was interrupted by another Red eyes. Kurenai is finding Sakura and her friends to tell them that she will close the Library. They found them staring at something, and when she saw what they were staring at, she became furious.

At the Principals office…

All of them are currently standing in silence in the large room. The Defendant (**Sasuke**), the Subject (Hinata), the Witnesses (Naruto gang) and the Accuser (Kurenai). Together with the Judge (Tsunade) and her Asisistant (Shizune).

Tsunade, the Principal of Konoha High School is twitching endlessly. This is the first time that she will handle the most sinful situation in he school: Teacher-Student Love and might as well call it Forbidden Love.

But that's not the reason why she's twitching. The reason is of all the female students in the school, she has to be the one to do such a crime, Hinata Hyuuga. She could imagine Sakura and Ino doing it, even Ten Ten but not Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga is the pride of their school. Her average IQ is 350 plus. She's polite, kind, and caring. She's good at playing musical instruments and a some sports too. She also have her own fan club, though they like to keep it a secret. She's smart, cute and talented; she's the whole package, all in one. A girl like her comes just once in a life time!!!

Tsunade sighed. What the hell did the handsome new Teacher did to her? He must have corrupted the poor girl's intellectual mind or something.

Tsunade's been thinking of a punishment for them. What could she do? She can't give her detention nor send him to another school. What they have done is far more crucial to give them punishments like that.

All she can do for a while is to wait for the Subject's party. And speaking of the devil here he is… or rather she, a little devious prankster, instead.

Hanabi: "Sorry. Otou-san, Hiashi-sama can't come. He's too busy at the moment."

Tsunade: "I see, so he sent you here."

Hanabi: "Yes, what seems to be the problem with my sister?"

Tsunade: "Well…"

Kuranai: "She broke a very significant rule in my Library."

Tsunade: "Kurenai, please calm-"

Kurenai: "She was being noisy. Can't she read? **OBSERVE SILENCE**."

They all looked at her.

Kurenai: "What? They were being noisy."

Hanabi: "Ok…? Was that all?"

Tsunade: "No, actually. Your sister was…"

All became silent again…

Tsunade: "…Making out with her Teacher in the Library."

Hanabi froze. NO. WAY.

Neji saw her reaction. He needs to do something before this situation gets worse or worst. He glances at the gang, all of them were still staring at the two people in front them. He elbowed Naruto who was at his right. And they communicate by eye contact.

_Neji: 'Naruto, do something.'_

_Naruto: 'Why me?!'_

_Neji: 'Come on, think of something!'_

_Naruto: 'What do mean __**THINK**__?? I'm not the smart one, that's usually you or Hinata's job.'_

_Neji: 'You're wacky ideas are usually the one that gets us out in mess. So think, __**NOW!!**__'_

_Naruto: 'Oh, well. Here goes nothing.'_

"It's ok for them to do that!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Tsunade: "Oh, really? Why though?"

Naruto and Neji glance at one another again.

_Neji: 'Good work, Naruto. Now let them why.'_

_Naruto: 'But Neji, I haven't thought about that yet!!'_

_Neji: 'What did you say?!!'_

Tsunade stared at the blonde when he didn't answer and said: "Alright, what's the reason?

As Naruto and Neji panicked, Hinata took a glance at Sasuke. He was staring at the ground but his not shivering; at least he was back, the Sasuke who is her Teacher.

But what if Tsunade remove him as their Teacher? What if she transfer to another school? What if they got separated? What if she can't be with him? What if she can't fulfill her promise? Why did she make that vow anyway?!

'_No, promises aren't made to be broken.' _she thought. But what can she do? Come on, brain that has _350 plus_ IQ!! There must be something. What Hinata hates the most is a broken vow. Someone who made a promise should achieve it one way or another, at least their true to their words.

She wants to bring it all back to normal. She wants to fulfill the promise that she made to Sasuke. She wants to be together with him with no one being suspicious at them, but how?!!

Then suddenly, something click. Is it worth it? Is she willing to gamble? _'Oh! Curse me and my brain that has 350 plus IQ!!!'_

Tsunade: "Tell me now or else-"

"Sasuke and I are married!!!"

All of them looked at Hinata questionably. Did she just say what they think she said?

Tsunade: "What?!!"

"Ano… I said that Sasuke and I are married." Hinata Hyuuga had spoken again, and **NO** stuttering!!

Tsunade: "WTF?!! But you two are only sixteen!!!"

Hinata: "Hai! Ano… we were destined to be married because of our parents." _'I think… this is the only way. It sounded like a paradox though."_

Tsunade: "Is this true, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji: "Ahh… yeah! Right, Hanabi-ojousama?"

Hanabi: "Yeah, what she said! Right, talking piece of shit?"

Naruto: "Ye- Hey!! I'm not a talking piece of shit!!"

Tsunade: "Shuddup, you talking piece of shit!! I will investigate if it is true, that you two are married or not, so until then all of you are now dismissed."

-------------

_**Time 6:15 pm**_

After of almost an hour at the Principal's office, they can now rest, or not. The girls were all asking Hinata why she was absent and all those… you know. The guys were all glaring at Sasuke like they want to rip him apart, but unfortunately can't 'cause its prohibited by the Law and blah blah blah.

Neji: "Alright girls, give Hinata-ojousama some air to breath, would you?"

Sakura: "Aww!! But she won't tell!"

Naruto: "Come on, you can ask her tomorrow. It's Saturday."

"OK……" the girls said with disappointment. They said goodbyes and went off, except for Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Neji asked Hanabi to go to the main house and tell her Father what happened.

Neji was looking at Sasuke sternly. And Naruto was looking at Hinata, worried.

"Can I talk to you in private, Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata looked at Naruto questionably, but still nodded.

"I'll talk to her for a while, ok?"

-------------

_**Time 6:30 pm**_

"What would you like to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto: "Well, is he hurting you or something?"

Hinata: "No."

Naruto: "What I mean to say is Dark Sasuke hurting you?"

Hinata stared at him. '_How did he know about Sasuke-san?'_ is what she thought. (**A/N**: I decided that Hinata will call the regular Sasuke as _Sasuke-kun_ or _Sasuke-sensei_, while _Sasuke-san_ for his dark side).

Naruto: "You're probably thinking how I know him right? Well, I have known him ever since we're kindergarten. He kinda got accelerated, and I haven't heard about him ever since."

Hinata: "Oh! I'm glad that you know him too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto: "His getting worse isn't he, I mean Dark Sasuke?"

Hinata: "I only have seen him thrice, so I have no idea."

Naruto: "Well, if did something wrong to you, I'll beat him myself!! 'Cause his my problem too. Ok?"

Hinata: "Thank you very much, Naruto-kun."

-------------

_**Time 6:42 pm**_

When they got back, Naruto said his goodbye. Sasuke was still having doubt about leaving Hinata due to their current situation, but still went home and wait. Neji and Hinata proceeded to the Hyuuga main house, and wait for what fate has for them.

As they went inside, Hanabi ran up to them and told them that her and Hinata's Father, Hiashi is now home.

-------------

_**Time 7:06 pm**_

Hinata gulped as she told her Father that she wanted –cough- forced -cough- to get married to her Teacher, Uchiha Sasuke.

All four of them sit in silence. Hinata saw all the emotions that her Father have shown, she can't even believe that he was capable of such emotions.

"I see." The old man finally spoken. "May I ask, why do you suddenly want to get married?"

"A-ano…" the Hyuuga girl which is Hinata and not Hanabi, doesn't know what to tell her beloved Father.

"Nevermind, I only asked you since the Uchiha and the Hyuuga family share very close relationships."

"Close relationships?" Hanabi asked her Father.

"Yes, many doesn't know about this but ever since world began, our family and the Uchiha clan are bonded. And once in a while there are some fixed marriage between them." The old man explained.

"That's deep." Neji said.

"So, does that mean that you agree about Uchiha Sasuke and I?"

"Absolutely, and did you say Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, Father."

"He is the son of Fugaku and Mikoto. That's excellent Hinata, you are going to marry the youngest son of my business patners."

"Oh…"

"When is the marriage?"

"Umm… we would like it to be a secret, and I have a marriage certificate over here that Neji-niisan gave me. All I need now is the Hyuuga family sign."

"I see… here." The man handed the Hyuuga family sign to his daughter.

"Thank you, Father." As she said she saw her Father smiled. Not only her, but Neji and Hanabi saw him smiled.

"You may now leave."

The three teenagers stand up and went out side his office.

"Oh, and Hinata…" She turned around and looked at him before saying: "Yes, Father?"

"…I'm really proud of you."

The three teenagers froze. As he closed the door, Hinata was smiling uncontrollably, Hanabi was staring at the close door and Neji was no where to be found.

He ran to his room, and now lying on his bed with the pillow on his head, hiding under the blanket whispering: _"It is the end of the world…"_

I guess there's a first time for everything.

-------------

_**Time: 7:34 pm**_

Hinata went back to her house. As she opened the door, her cellphone suddenly rang and she quickly answered it.

Hinata: "Hello?"

"Hina…"

Hinata: "Sasuke-sensei, is that you?"

Sasuke: "Yeah… are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hinata: "No, of course not! I'm perfectly fine, Sensei."

Sasuke: "That's good, I'm glad."

Hinata looked at her other hand which was holding the Marriage certificate. She blushed and said: "Sensei…"

"Yes?"

Hinata swear that she heard his voice and not just on the phone. She turned around and saw him, grinning. There were new shades of red on her soft cheeks.

"What is it, Hina?" he said while putting the phone down into his pocket.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?"

"I was waiting for you to get back."

His waiting outside her house? He hasn't change his clothes either, maybe his been there ever since they part ways. That's almost an hour ago and it's freezing out here!!!

"Ah! Sensei please come inside."

-------------

_**Time: 7:**__**42 pm**_

Both of them are now sitting at Hinata's couch. Both of them are not talking, or at least trying. And then…

"Will you…" they both said in unison.

"What was that?" still, in unison.

"Please, go ahead first." unison.

Ok, that was annoying…

Sasuke: "This isn't working… why don't we say it at the same time?"

Hinata: "Ok…"

1…2…3

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

They both stared, blinked, gaped and raised an eyebrow.

Ok, that was much more disturbing...

Did they say, what each other just said?

Sasuke smirked which cause Hinata to blushed. He just asked Hinata what she asked him, haa… _irony._

"Sure." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok…" Hinata said as she twiddled her index fingers together.

Hinata: "So what now?"

Sasuke: "Maybe you should move in with me."

"Wha…?" that's all she managed to say.

"Well if we are getting married, we need to act like it!" Sasuke pouted.

"Bu-but, Se-s-s-sensei!"

Act like they're married, as in for _real_ married? Isn't that too much, after all his the reason why her life turned upside-down!! And now, he wants them to act like a real couple?!! He's doing it again, just like the incident recently.

How could he do that?! Kiss her roughly yet gentle? Make her guilty yet make her feel so good? She wanted to cry yet feels so happy being in his arms? Heh, what an oxymoron.

To think about it, he's a walking enigma to her. She only meets him yesterday and now she's getting married to him? All she knows about him is that he's her Teacher, he has a psychotic otherself and that he's a good kisser. Definitely a very good kisser.

But now he wants her to live with him, not that she doesn't want to, I mean who won't want to live in a place that you can see you're reflection on the damn floor. She wants to live in a place like that, but not with him!! Ok, with him but excluding his psychotic otherself.

Hinata just sighed in defeat. Her Father might demand her to live with him, any time soon. Might as well do it.

"Ahh… Sensei, would you mind if I pack my things now?"

"Not really. Want me to help you?"

"Oh, no! You don't have to…"

"It's ok, I insist."

"If you say so."

They manage to pack all Hinata's things in half an hour and they were at Sasuke's apartment in less than five minutes, literally. After another half an hour, they had organized Hinata's things and they are now neatly place at one of the cabinets in Sasuke's room.

They are now sitting on the couch. Looking at the _Marriage Certificate_ that Hinata had with her. Sasuke already signed it and was now waiting for Hinata to sign it as well…

-------------

_**Time: 9:00 pm**_

Back to reality…

Hyuuga Hinata is now sitting on the couch, alone. She's been staring at a piece of paper and something is written on it: _Marriage Certificate._ On her right hand she holds the Hyuuga family sign.

She sighed as her calculative mind wanders on what had happened recently. She was lost on her own world that she failed to notice a certain Uchiha Sasuke, stealthing his way behind her.

'_She's daydreaming, again.'_ He smirked as he thinks of a way to get her out of her dreamland.

"Hina…" he whispered into her ears. His voice, husky and low-toned.

Hinata jumped. She wasn't expecting him to do that. She was petrified for a few seconds.

"Please don't do that, Sensei!"

"Hey now, we're not in school so you should call me Sasuke-kun."

"But-"

Sasuke looked at her sternly.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't do that again…" she sighed in defeat.

"Ok!" he grinned; it kinda resembled Naruto's.

They continue sighing and grinning for a few more minutes.

"Hey, have you signed it yet?"

"Oh, that's right! Where's the sign?" she was so shocked that she accidentally dropped the sign.

"There it is."

"Where?"

She gasped. She… when she dropped the sign… it accidentally landed… on the paper… and accidentally signed it…

"So… what do we do now, _Hinata Uchiha_?"

Oh, well… she's bound to sign it, sooner or later.

SBP: That's Chapter VII!!

Sylvymousse: So, what's gonna happen now that they're married?

Soocuteboss: Something psychotic. Right, silly girl?

SBP: Yeah, Sensei!!

Sylvymousse: You're story is psychotic and all but there's one thing that I like that's missing.

"What?"

Sylvymousse: Sakura and Kakashi are not together!!

SBP: Oh…

Soocuteboss: Sakura/Kakashi fan?

Sylvymousse: Yeah…

SBP: Make your own story!!!!

Sylvymousse: YURI!!!!!

SBP: YAOI!!!!!

Soocuteboss: LEMON!!!!!

-both stared at her-

Soocuteboss: What? I like lemon, it's nice. –smirk-

Sylvymousse: Ok…? That's all for today.

SBP: See ya!!


	8. Hinata, Sasuke And Their First Night

**

* * *

Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotions. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions 'cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Previously:**

"Hey, have you signed it yet?"

"Oh, that's right! Where's the sign?" she was so shocked that she accidentally dropped the sign.

"There it is."

"Where?"

She gasped. She… when she dropped the sign… it accidentally landed… on the paper… and accidentally signed it…

"So… what do we do now, _Hinata Uchiha_?"

Oh, well… she's bound to sign it, sooner or later.

-------------

**Chapter VIII: Hinata, Sasuke And Their First Night **

"Do you want to eat, I haven't eat yet."

"Ok, I'll cook then."

Sasuke showed her the kitchen. Hinata gasped, the living was clean but the kitchen is spotless!! Is he _mysophobic_ or something?? (**A/N**: Mysophobia is extreme fear of dirt and/or germs.)

Everything is organized, not a pickle out of place. If the living room and the kitchen is this clean, then how about the whole apartment? The bathroom? His room? Talk about rooms, where is she going to sleep?

'_I better ask that to him later.'_ She thought as she opened the fridge. It was nice. There are a lot of edible things in there. There were a dozen of eggs, a kilogram of meat, a whole chicken, and a lot of vegetables.

There were fruits too, but it was only tomatoes, a lot of them. In different forms of product. The regular fruit, sauce, ketchup, juice, tea, milk, chips, candy and ice cream. A lot of tomatoes indeed, does this products really exist? (**A/N**: Tomato is a fruit, people.)

Strange?

Odd?

Bizarre?

Peculiar?

Uncanny?

Eerie?

Unusual?

Weird?

No.

To Hinata, it was creepy. Very creepy. Even thought it all means the same.

Ok, new added information about Uchiha Sasuke. His a fast driver, he can drive one kilometre per minute as she calculated. His mysophobic. He has a liking, scratch that, obsession to tomatoes. And he's still a good kisser, dang!!

Hinata sighed. What could she cook with a fridge that is infested of tomatoes? Well, what else? Spaghetti, of course.

She asked Sasuke if he had some spaghetti strips and fortunately has. She starts on cooking the spaghetti strips, then making the sauce. After a while, it was all done.

Sasuke helped in preparing the table and the eating starts. Sasuke was amazed at the Hyuuga girl's appetite; it's kinda like a bottomless void. Her hunger can be compared to Naruto's, but at least the food won't be wasted.

Sasuke had guess that she eats like this for her brain, not like Naruto who has a chewed bubble gum for a brain. And unlike Naruto who eats like a pig, she eats formally only in fast-forward.

Sasuke stared at his student, or should I say wife. It was amusing to watch her. To think about it, he never really got to know her that well. All he knows is that she's smart, has great hacking skills, she's smart, she's cute, she's kissable, she's smart, and that her average IQ is 350 plus which means she's smart. Yeah, smart, cute and kissable, that's _Hinata Uchiha_ 'cause she's a Hyuuga no more.

After finish eating and washing all the dishes, they went back to the living room and watch TV.

Hinata: "Sasuke-kun, where am I going to sleep?"

Sasuke: "In my room."

Hinata: "Oh… you?"

Sasuke: "Hina, we're married. Where do expect me to sleep?"

Hinata: "I don't know."

Sasuke just sighed, apparently Hinata doesn't have a clue about being married. But that ok, he doesn't know much either.

He noticed Hinata yawned, and looked at the time. It was 10:06 pm, it was getting late.

"Hina… are you sleepy?"

"No…" that's what she said but her eyes are getting heavy as it is.

"Heh! I'll carry you to bed." He said as he carried her in his arms, bridal style.

"I'm not… sleepy!" Hinata protested and squirmed at his grasp. But soon she was laying in the bed and his on top of her.

"Hina, give up already! We're here in my room now, so stop squirming." Sasuke chuckled as he saw her struggled and no; it's not what you're thinking. They're not going to do it… yet. Hinata's too innocent for that at the moment.

After a few minutes, the newly wed couple are now sleeping soundly.

-------------

Hinata woke up; she can't see anything which indicates that it was way too early. She calculates that it was still around one-two in the morning.

There are no classes tomorrow since it's weekends and its way too early, so she decided to sleep again. She hugged the life-size pillow besides her. Hmm… where could the Uchiha bought it? It was very warm; she held it tighter so she could get some more of its warmth.

She loved the heat that it provides when suddenly the life-size pillow turned around. Her eyes opened wide, inanimate objects aren't suppose to move!!!!

Then again, something encircles her petite waist. _'W-w-w-what?!!'_

She examined the _pillow_ and come up with only one conclusion, _'This is NO pillow!! This is…'_

Abruptly, she felt his warm breath on her neck that made her shivered. She was trying to get out of the bed, but the long, strong arms that wrapped her waist weren't helping at all.

As she tried to get away, Sasuke pulled her even closer. Her face is now buried in Sasuke's toned chest. One of his arms moves upward and is now at the small of her back.

Hinata just accepted her defeat, she was way too exhausted in mind and body. So, she decided to go back to sleep.

-------------

After Hinata had drifted back to sleep. It was Sasuke's turn to wake up. He had sense that she was moving recently, and when she stopped, he opened his eyes.

She looks so cute lying besides him. Sasuke smiled at the sight to behold. His otherself might have done something wrong, but for once Sasuke was thankful for what he did.

He really admired her exquisite beauty. Those pale-lavender eyes, her indigo long locks, that body that resembles a goddess, and her small lips that's perfect for kissing. Ok, now he just sounded like a pervert.

But he can't help it! You go sleep with a girl this perfect and let's see if you can't control yourself!! Stupid _hormones_, let's all blame _puberty_ for all of this!!!!

'_**What's up, Sable?'**_

'_Go away Vermillion, and don't think of doing something stupid!'_

'_**I'm not, but you are.'**_

'_What?!'_

'_**Come on, she must be turning you on.'**_

'_Shut up!!'_

'_**You can do anything you want with her. She's your wife, you know.'**_

'_Stop it!!'_

(**A/N**: **Dark Sasuke** calls the regular Sasuke _Sable_, while the regular Sasuke calls him _Vermillion_. It's because of their eye colour.)

Sasuke stood up and went straight to the living room. He thought that it will be better for him to stay there, for a while.

-------------

Once again, Hinata woke up. She tried to hug- Hey! Where's her life-size pillow also known as her husband, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hmm… his no where to be found in this room. Where could he be at a time like this?

'_Sasuke…?'_ she searched the room as well as the bathroom within the room.

Not there… where could he be…? Maybe his at the living room.

-------------

Sasuke's been sitting at the couch. He wants to stay there for a while, just in case. He doesn't want to… umm, do things that his not suppose to.

Well, his been there for a few minute and not planning on going back there till morning. Just so you know, his hormones are acting up, which requires another warm body to ease off.

For example is that Hyuuga girl that's up stairs, also known as his wife. Oh, there she is right now… which is bad!!

She's approaching!! Doesn't she know that he's… preoccupied at the moment. Does he have to wear a Beware sign for her! Ok, the sign says: _WARNING: HORMONICALLY CHARGED TEENAGE BOY DEAD AHEAD, PLEASE STOP AND TURN AROUND BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!_

As he went on his fantasy world, Hinata already neared him and now sitting besides him. She looked at him, curiously. _'He looks a little tense… is something wrong with him?'_

"Sensei… are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?!"

"Well, I can't sleep anymore, you?"

"Yeah me too." _'Thanks to you!'_

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm… how about we play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yeah! Rock, Paper, Scissors. The winner gets to flick the loser's forehead."

"Eh?!" Hinata said as she hides her forehead from Sasuke.

"Aww, come on, Hina! It will help me to…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Help you what?" looking at him with curious eyes.

"It will help……… me to… become sleepy again?"

"Really? I didn't know it works that way."

"Umm… let's start now."

-------------

After a few hours of playing…

"Oww…"

"My forehead, it stings…"

Both of their hands are against their aching foreheads.

"Hina…"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's not play that again… if not needed."

"Affirmative…"

* * *

SBP: I didn't like Chapter VIII!! It's kinda lame and very confusing. 

Sylvymousse: I don't feel like talking today…

Soocuteboss: Me either…

SBP: It's because, it's humid this past few days… rainy season here in the Philippines.

Soocuteboss: All I want to do is sleep all day…

Sylvymousse: Me too…

SBP: That's all for today, I don't think I'll be able to up date for a while… why? It's because I'm busy with Pandemonium, also known as school.

Sylvymousse: See ya…


	9. Hinata And Sasuke’s Curious Minds

**Konoha High school**

Please review, and give me all your emotions. Good reactions, bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions. I like them all especially bad reactions, violent reactions or even bloody reactions 'cause they make me feel special! Ahh, criticism is my adoring public.

I don't own Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Previously:**

After a few hours of playing…

"Oww…"

"My forehead, it stings…"

Both of their hands are against their aching foreheads.

"Hina…"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's not play that again… if not needed."

"Affirmative…"

-------------

**Chapter IX: Hinata And Sasuke's Curious Minds**

They fell asleep on the couch when they finished playing. And at around nine in the morning, they woke up.

"Morning, Hina." Sasuke said.

"Morning." Hinata said while rubbing her eyes.

Hinata: "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke: "Yeah."

Hinata: "I'll cook, then."

Sasuke: "Ok, I'll take a shower first."

As Hinata went to the kitchen, Sasuke went upstairs to his room where the bathroom is located. (**A/N**: the whole **KONOHA HOTEL** is now converted into a house which is near the hotel. I think that it's better for them to live in a house than a condo unit in the hotel. Let's just all pretend that it was a house to begin with.)

-------------

After a few minutes, Hinata had prepared their breakfast. She went upstairs to tell Sasuke that it was all done and they could eat now.

As she opened the door, the other door across the room opened as well revealing a totally hot and shower-soaked Sasuke. And for your information, his only wearing a tiny towel around his waist.

Sasuke notices that the door was slightly open, as he look closer he could see someone. Oh, who could that be?

"Hey, Hina. What's up?"

"B-b-b-break...f-fast!!" she manage to squeak. She needs to stop blushing or else she might get anaemic.

"I'll be right down, after I change." Finally, he remembered that his only clad in a tiny towel.

-------------

At the Kitchen…

Both of them eats in silence, because Sasuke was too busy watching Hinata, and Hinata was too busy eating to forget the heartthrob's image in her head.

Things like…

'_You have such a great figure.'_

Or…

'_Wow, abs!'_

…or

'_What's that long thing under the towel?'_

...floats inside her head.

"I'm going to take a shower!!" that's it, she really needs to take a shower for her to calm down.

"Oh… ok."

-------------

In the bathroom…

She sighed. The flowing water from the shower really helps her calm down. She always takes a shower whenever she's nervous, it reminded of the rain. She likes the rain, but why though? She used to hate it before…

Maybe something special happened to her and it was raining or something like that…?

Yeah, maybe… oh, well.

-------------

"There, the dishes are done."

Sasuke placed the plates back to their proper place.

"Eh?"

Hmm… where is his wrist watch? It seems to be missing… where could he have placed it?

Where…

…could…

…he?

"Oh, that's right! I left it in the bathroom."

-------------

Isn't he forgetting something important? And it's not his wrist watch. It has something to do with the bathroom at this very moment. But what could it be…?

Oh, well! His already in his room and opening the bathroom door. He slowly opened the door, but he stop when he heard the water running.

Sasuke peer at the slightly opened door and saw the most gorgeous female human body he had ever seen in his entire sixteen year old life. Well, not that he have seen any of them, but you have to admit, looking at her makes him feel giddy.

He suddenly remembered that it is wrong to peek at someone when their in the bathroom. He slowly closed the door, not making any noise. And walk back to the living room.

-------------

Back at the living room…

Sasuke was still thinking of… the magnificent sight that he recently saw, in the bathroom.

Things like…

'_Nice curves!'_

Or…

'_Snow white skin.'_

…or

'_Hey! Those things are as big as Tsunade-sama's.'_

…are floating inside his perverted head.

He wanted to ask Hinata about… her front line of offence and/or defence, but he needs to take it with caution. As he thinks of how his going to ask her, his leading lady also known as _Hinata Uchiha,_ had finished her trip to the bathroom.

"Hey, there." Finally someone had broken the silence.

As he turned around, his curious –slash- perverted mind just can't keep his mouth shut and said: "Hey, are those things real?"

Oops…

…real smooth Sasuke…

…nice one!

"Eh?"

Ok… nice one, bad move.

"Ahh… I mean you're eyes." Good excuse, Sasuke. Good excuse.

"Oh…"

"Is you're eye colour natural?"

"Umm… yes. Is it weird?"

Sasuke thinks for a moment, it's not weird; actually it looks good on her. But since she have poor eye sight and bear those freakishly huge glasses, I think we need some few adjustments.

"Wait here till I get back."

Sylvymousse: Why are you always leaving cliff-hangers?

SBP: Well, you see it's the only thing that my mind can produce and in a form of cliff-hanger.

Soocuteboss: Its too coincidental, silly girl.

SBP: Ya' think so?

Sylvymousse: We don't think, we know.

SBP: Oh… well! That's all for today!!

Soocuteboss: -sigh- See ya


End file.
